Une Histoire d'Hiver
by Belli-Bello
Summary: Imaginez les montagnes des Alpes, nos deux héros B&E. Un est riche et imbu de sa personne et l'autre est une jeune étudiante, femme de ménage. Lemon et autre…Tous humain
1. une rencontre

**Une Histoire d'Hiver**

_Résumé : Imaginez les montagnes des Alpes, nos deux héros B&E. Un est riche et imbu de sa personne et l'autre est une jeune étudiante, femme de ménage. Lemon et autre…Tous humain_

_Les personnages sont la proprièté de Stéphanie Mayer, l'histoire a été inventée de toute pièce par mon imagination._

_

* * *

_PDV Bella

Bonjour tous le monde, je me présente, je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 20 ans, je suis brune, les yeux marrons et je mesure 1m80 (banale quoi). J'ai fini le lycée et je suis des cours par correspondance pour pouvoir aider à subvenir au besoin de ma mère.

Ma mère, René, française de nationalité, je l'adore même si elle est excentrique et un peu trop jeune dans sa tête. Il y a 21 ans elle s'est mariée avec un américain originaire d'une petite ville pluvieuse nommée Forks, Charlie Swan, mon père. Un an plus tard je suis née. 13 ans plus tard ils divorçaient (pour le bien de mon père), selon ma mère pour mon bien. Puis nous avons voyagés un peu dans toute la France jusqu'à trouver un travail stable. Désormais nous faisons du ménage toutes les deux, en même temps c'est l'un des boulots qui rapporte le plus ici, dans les Alpes. A toutes les deux nous avons réussie à gagner le marché du quartier UP. Grandes maisons, belles voitures et gosses de riches c'est notre quotidien. Mais on ne se plein pas, les horaires ont se les arranges et ont est bien payer.

Notre plus gros client (et ami) c'est le Dr. Cullen, lui est sa femme sont américains et viennent de Seattle une fois par an pendant toutes les vacances d'Hiver. Ils ont l'une des plus imposantes baraque du quartier. Ils sont gentils, simple et ont 2 garçons et 1 filles (à ce que j'ai pu voir sur les photos accrocher au dessus de la cheminé) qui les rejoignent de temps en temps. Emmet, l'ainé, vient toujours accompagné par Rosalie Halle (sa petite copine), ensuite il y a Alice, la plus jeune, qui est avec le frère de Rosalie, Jasper et enfin le seul que je ne connais pas encore, Edward.

Quand ils sont tous réunis (sauf Edward), avec Alice et Rosalie nous nous entendons bien, du coup nous allons souvent faire les boutiques ensemble et elles m'achètent toujours trop de vêtements que je ne mettrais jamais. Mais je les adores. Alice est une pile électrique à laquelle l'ont ne peut pas résister. Petite, brune, les yeux verts. Tandis que Rosalie est calme et posée, elle est le type même du mannequin, blonde, mince et grande. Emmet est le nounours de la famille, grand, musclé, mais sensible. Et Jasper, c'est le plus réserver mais je sais qu'il est très intelligent et à l'écoute des gens.

Malheureusement, cette année Carlisle (Dr. Cullen) n'a pas pu prendre de vacance suite à une épidémie donc le chalet ne seras pas occupé, en principe.

Pourtant il y a deux jours j'ai reçus un appel d'Esmé Cullen me demandant de m'occuper du chalet pendant toute la durée du séjour de son fils, Edward.

* * *

6h30, je me réveille, part sous la douche, m'habille et vais déjeuner avec ma mère qui, elle, doit aller chez les Denali.

Aujourd'hui le dernier des Cullen doit arriver donc je n'ai rien à faire puisque le chalet à déjà était nettoyé. Du coup journée de repos, je vais aller skier.

Une fois habillé chaudement, je descend chercher mon surf, mes chaussures et mon forfait. En tant que résident j'ai eu droit au forfait gratuit. Je surfe jusqu'à 16 h puis je rentre et fille sous la douche pour me réchauffer.

En sortant le téléphone qui sonne.

- Allo ! Bella à l'appareil.

- Oui, bonjour, je recherche Isabella Swan s'il-vous plait. Me dit une voie de velours

- C'est moi-même, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

- Je suis Edward Cullen, sur les recommandations de ma mère, je voudrais vous rencontrez pour discuter des modalités de vos fonctions.

_Des modalités de mes fonctions ? Mais pour qui il se prend, tout à était vu avec ses parents !_

- Toutes mes _modalités_ont été vues avec Esmé. Sinon nous nous verrons demain à 8 h. Sur ce bonne soirée Mr. Cullen, bonne nuit et à demain. lui dis-je avec un ton sarcastique

- Mais…

Trop tard j'avais raccroché.

Ma mère rentra, on mangea en silence puis je partie me couché pour être en forme pour supporter Mr. Cullen.

* * *

PDV Edward

Salut tous le monde, je suis Edward le dernier des fils Cullen. J'ai 21 ans et je vais bientôt finir mes études en musique. Mon père, Carlisle est médecin et ma mère, Esmé est décoratrice d'intérieur. J'ai un frère, Emmet, et une sœur, Alice. Je suis un grand fêtard et j'avoue que j'aime les femmes.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois je pars en vacance au chalet de mes parents. Puisqu'ils ne seront pas là je serais tranquille pour faire ma vie nocturne.

Après 16h d'avion sans escales, je suis enfin arrivé. 30mn plus tard je suis devant le chalet de mes parents. Quand je rentre je suis étonner de le retrouver aussi propre. Une fois installé, je vais dans la cuisine voir se que je pourrais manger. Et là encore je suis étonné de retrouver le frigo plein. En me retournant je trouve une lettre de ma mère sur le bar. Elle me dit qu'une certaine Isabella Swan vient tous les jours pour faire le ménage et remplir le frigo. (Au moins je n'aurais pas ça à faire !) En bas de la page je retrouve le numéro de cette femme, je décide de l'appeler pour mettre certaines règles au point.

- Allo ! Bella à l'appareil.

_Ouah ! Cette voie me donne des frissons rien qu'a l'entendre._

- Oui, bonjour, je recherche Isabella Swan s'il-vous plait.

- C'est moi-même, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

- Je suis Edward Cullen, sur les recommandations de ma mère, je voudrais vous rencontrez pour discuter des modalités de vos fonctions.

- Toutes mes _modalités_ont été vues avec Esmé. Sinon nous nous verrons demain à 8 h. Sur ce bonne soirée Mr. Cullen, bonne nuit et à demain. Me dit-elle avec un ton sarcastique

- Mais…

Trop tard elle a raccroché.

_Un sacré caractère, mais moi j'exige un minimum de respect. _

Elle a dit à quelle heure demain ?

Sur ce je vais me coucher.

* * *

PDV Bella

6h30 et c'est repartit pour une journée de boulot.

7h50 je suis devant chez les Cullen. J'entre.

- Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis la femme de ménage.

_Personne. Bon tant pis. Alors on commence._

10h30, j'ai fini l'étage du bas il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le petit déjeuner pour Mr et attendre qu'il se lève pour faire le deuxième étage. Aller petit déjeuner. Pan cakes, jus d'orange, fruits, croissants, café, …

* * *

PDV Edward

11h, mais c'est quoi se bouquant et cette bonne odeur de petit déjeuner ?

Je me lève, enfile un pantalon de jogging et descend voir. Après une inspection de toutes les pièces, il ne me reste plus que la cuisine. Quand je rentre je suis frappé par deux choses. Tout d'abord l'odeur exquise qui se dégage de la table. Puis la magnifique créature qui s'affère au fourneau. Cheveux bruns ondulés, chute de reins vertigineuse, une paire de fesse à damner un saint et deux longues jambes, le tout moulé dans un exquis slim noir.

_C'est mon cadeau de Noël ?_

- Humm….

Je vois la jeune femme sursauter et relâcher la poêle sur le feu dans un bruit sourd. Quand elle se retourne, je suis subjugué par ses yeux comme du chocolat et son visage en forme de cœur encadré par des cheveux bruns ondulés, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassé.

_Ce que j'adorerais faire !_

- Hum … bonjour, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Qui êtes vous ?

- Bella, je suis Bella. La femme de ménage.

_Et m**** il faut quel soit mon employée en plus. En tout cas la voie va avec le reste._

_

* * *

PDV Bella _

Oh punaise, vous ne me croirez jamais mais devant moi se trouve un dieu vivant. Grand, cheveux cuivré en désordres tout à fait sexy, des yeux verts qui vous font fondre, musclé comme il faut et habillé seulement d'un bas de jogging.

_Délicieux !_

Euh…Vous… vous devez être Mr. Cullen. Bonjour, installez vous votre petit déjeuner est prêt.

Humm…Comment vous savez ce que je mange le matin ?

Oh ! Euh c'est Esmé qui m'a expliquée deux trois trucs sur vous.

Gros silence.

Bon ben puisque vous êtes levez je vais aller faire l'étage.

Sur ce je monte avec mon matériel.

_J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_

* * *

PDV Edward_

_Ouah ! Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pendant mon séjour._

M'installant à table, je mange les mets délicieux qu'elle m'a préparés.

Une fois fini je l'appelle, elle arrive les joues rouges.

_Trop mignonne._

- Bon à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous avez parlé avec ma mère qui vous a donné certains ordres concernant le bon fonctionnement de mon séjour.

- Exactement.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi cela consiste ? Je pense qu'il y aura certains points à revoir.

Je la vois débarrasser la table, tout mettre dans le lave vaisselle et s'assoir sur le bar.

- On a convenue ensemble que je viendrais tous les jours à 8h pour faire le ménage. S'il y a des courses à faire je suis à votre entière disposition, ainsi que pour d'autres taches selon vos demandes.

_A mon entière disposition ? Intéressant._

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et me met entre ses jambes. Et d'une voie rauque, je lui dit.

- Pour n 'importe qu'elle tâche, vraiment ?

Je la voie déglutir et regarder avec envie mes lèvres. Elle s'approche est me chuchote à l'oreille de manière sexy.

- Ne me tentez pas Mr. Cullen, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

Elle me pousse et descend de son perchoir. Puis s'éloigne vers l'escalier.

_P***** cette simple phrase ma plus excité que de voir des femmes nues sur les magazines de mon frères. Et maintenant j'ai une trique d'enfer. Une bonne douche froide !_

Je monte les escaliers et rentre dans ma chambre. Elle est là à faire mon lit et j'ai une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de son haut manches longues. Je reste là jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle fixe mon entre jambe avec un sourire en coin. Je me rends compte que mon sexe a encore augmenté.

- Ca te plait ?je lui demande, Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas toi qui me fait cet effet là.

_Menteur ! Malgré toutes tes conquêtes, il n'y a qu'elle qui est arrivée à faire monter Eddie junior au point de saturation._

- Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demandé simplement comment tu peux encore augmenter rien qu'en regardant mon décolleté ?

_Et m**** elle a remarqué tout à l'heure._

Je prends mes affaires et part dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour ma déesse.

* * *

DV Bella

_Ouf enfin il est partit. 5mn de plus et je n'aurai pas résisté._

J'entends l'eau qui coule. Pour ne plus penser à mon fantasme je quitte sa chambre et vais finir le couloir avant de partir.

12h30, enfin j'enfile mon manteau. Mr. Cullen est encore sous la douche.

_Pratiquement 1h qu'il est sous la douche. Vive l'écologie._

J'ouvre la porte est rentre chez moi pour manger un bout. Puis je pars au supermarché pour faire quelques courses. Une fois à la maison, je range tout et part me promener en forêt jusqu'à 17h.

En rentrant j'ai la tête pleine d'image de Mr. Cullen. Je mange et pars me coucher.

* * *

Laissez des reviws SVP ^^


	2. début des problemes

PDV Edward

_Une heure sous la douche à me branler sauvagement à cause de cette fille. J'en ai même mal la main. 12h30, je sors et j'entends la porte se refermé._

Ouf au moins c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça va être dur je sens.

_Je me prépare prend mes clés et sort de la maison pour visiter le coin. Au moins y a des boîtes de nuits, je pourrais facilement m'occuper tout au long de mon séjour. Demain j'irai sur la station. En attendant, je m'arrête à un bar pour boire quelques verres accompagnés par des blondes, des rousses, des brunes,…._

_Mon esprit divague encore vers la femme de ménage._

Faut que je me la sorte de la tête et rien de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec cette fausse blonde qui joue de sa langue depuis toute à l'heure, elle pourra facilement me faire oublier la tension de ce matin.

_Un sourire, un verre et une main sur sa cuisse et c'est bon elle me suit. Je l'amène chez moi, je suis tellement pressé d'être vidé que je passe les préliminaires et une fois nus, un préservatif, je rentre en elle d'un coup. Cette greluche, est trop large, pourtant elle joui comme une truie. Je la prends dans tous les sens. Je lui fais prendre son pied une bonne dizaine de fois et moi toujours pas vider. Puis elle prend les rennes, enlève le bout de plastique et me prend dans sa bouche._

Ça c'est sur elle s'est y faire de sa langue. Plus que de son cul.

_Elle me suce de plus en plus fort, mon je l'accompagne avec une main dans ses cheveux. Je baise littéralement sa bouche, mais elle s'en plein pas._

Voilà comment j'aime les femmes soumises et utiles de leur atouts.

_Salaud me diriez vous. Mais j'ai toujours était comme ça, je ne vais pas changer du jour au lendemain. Je continu mes vas et viens. Et la sa dérape. Mon esprit imagine Bella ma queue dans sa bouche, avec sa petite langue et ses mains sur mes bourses. Je me tends de plus en plus face aux images qui m'envahissent. Et cette pauvre fille qui pense que c'est elle qui me fait cet effet. Mais bon en attendant, elle me suce, j'éclate dans sa bouche en de longs jets qu'elle s'empresse d'avaler. Elle se relève, je ne connais même pas son nom, un truc du genre Jennifer ou Josie, enfin bon elle me sourie et s'avance pour que j'aille au lit avec elle. Hors moi j'ai fini, du coup je lui sourit et la renvoi chez elle. Jessica, c'est son nom, me laisse tout de même son numéro, on ne sait jamais. Sur cette bonne soirée, je vais me coucher._

_

* * *

_

_9h, je me réveille quand j'entends quelque chose qui se casse en bas. Je me lève de mauvaise humeur, après tout hier j'étais en charmante compagnie et Bella ma gâché ma soirée._

Enfin pas t'en que ça.

_De plus, voilà que je suis réveillé par des bruits à 9h du matin. Je descends, entre dans le salon et là c'est le drame. Bella est par terre, la main en sang et un vase éclaté à côté d'un plumeau. Voyant le sang qui coule de sa main je me précipite vers elle, et prend sa main. Elle me regarde, elle est blanche comme un linge et ses yeux ont l'air vides. Inquiet je lui demande : _

_- Bella ?_

_Aucune réponse, seulement son regard vide._

_- Bella ? elle ne répond toujours pas. BELLA !_

_Et là elle tombe dans les paumes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire j'appelle mon père._

_- Edward ? Tout va bien ?_

_- PAPA ! NON CA NE VA PAS ! VIENT DE ME LEVER, ET JE RETROUVE BELLA LA MAIN EN SANG, ELLE VIENT DE TOMBER DANS LES POMMES, JE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE !_

_- Edward, calme-toi ok ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Bon c'est déjà mieux. Déjà Bella est sensible au sang et à l'odeur donc c'est normal qu'elle se soit évanouie. Ensuite avec quoi elle s'est faite mal ?_

_- Un vase il me semble._

_- Bien alors va dans mon bureau dans l'armoire derrière il y a une trousse de secours, tu y trouveras tout se qu'il te faut. Tu commenceras par enlevé les morceaux de verres puis tu désinfecteras et si la coupure et grande, ce qui m'étonnerai pas de Bella, tu devras refermé la plaie ok ?_

_- Oui. Mais comment…_

_- On est de bons amis avec Bella et sa mère, si tu venais plus souvent tu le saurais. Elle est même une très bonne amie d'Alice et de Rosalie. Mais bon l'heure n'est pas aux reproches, occupe toi bien d'elle. Ce te seras d'autant plus facile si elle est dans les pommes, elle ne s'évanouira pas de nouveaux. Ensuite préviens sa mère et allonge la dans une chambre le temps qu'elle revienne à elle. Ensuite donne-lui 2 jours de repos. Sache juste qu'elle est en danger permanent t'en qu'elle n'est pas sur son surf ou sur une piste de danse._

_- Ok, merci papa._

_Sur ce, la conversation finie, je me mettais au boulot. Une fois refermé, elle ne s'est vraiment pas loupée, je l'allonger sur mon lit, les autres n'étant pas fait. Puis redescendais pour nettoyer les dégâts et préparé à manger._

Mince, peu pas aller sur la station du coup. Elle m'aidera pour ça tien.

_J'avais vraiment eu peur pour elle. J'avais envie de la protéger et donc de rester près d'elle. Je remonter donc et la regarder dans son sommeil. Fatiguer par les émotions, je me coucher à ses côtés et m'endormais._

_

* * *

_

PDV BELLA

_8h j'étais chez les Cullen, affairé au nettoyage._

_9h je commence la poussière au salon, et la ma malchance me rattrape, un vase tombe, j'essaye de le rattraper et quand il s'éclate par terre, je m'ouvre la main._

Oh non ! Le sang.

_J'entends du bruit dans les escaliers, puis quelqu'un qui accourt vers moi, je vois ses lèvres bougées, puis le noir._

_

* * *

_

_J'ai mal à ma main, les images me reviennent. Je sens un corps contre le mien. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis face à Edward. Il dort. J'essaye de me sortir de son étreinte, mais il resserre sa prise et enfoui son nez dans mon cou. Je me sens bien, mais je ne peux pas rester là. Je bouge encore._

_- Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille quand je dors ?_

_- Euh… en même temps si tu me séré pas, je ne t'aurai pas réveillé !_

_- Je suis bien là alors bouge plus et dort._

_- Désolé mais j'ai du boulot._

_- Non pas pendant deux jours._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Mon père m'a dit de te soigner, ce que j'ai fait, puis d'appeler ta mère, fait aussi, et enfin de te donner deux jours de repos pour ta main._

_- Mais faut que je rentre alors._

_J'essayé encore de sortir mais il resserra encore._

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Ta mère m'a dit de te garder ici puisqu'elle était en séjour chez ta grand-mère à Montpellier et qu'elle sait arranger avec mes parents pour que tu sois ici._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Chut ne crie pas._

_- Mais elle ne peut pas me faire ça._

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait plus sereine si tu étais ici et non pas seule chez toi. Donc tu vas rester ici pendant une semaine, je vais m'occuper de toi, et toi de moi_

_Il m'a dit ça avec un grand sourire. Je lui souris en retour_

_- Toi t'occuper de moi ?_

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Laisse-moi rire. Sache juste que tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit._

_- Mm…Dit moi juste un truc, où es tu là maintenant ? me dit-il avec un sourire en coin_

_- Tu sais que ton humour est trop drôle._

_Il explosa de rire, je décidai de me lever puisqu'il s'était tourné sur le dos et m'avais donc lâché. J'allais dans la chambre d'Alice récupéré des affaires et allais prendre une douche._

Maman, qu'as-tu fait ? Une semaine avec mon fantasme ne va pas m'aider.

* * *

Je continue ou pas?

REVIEWS SVP ^^


	3. 1er jour

**_Merci pour les reviews, je vous avoue que c'est ma première fiction. ça fait un moment que je suis dessus à savoir si je la poste ou pas. ^^ Comme vous me l'avez demandé voici la suite. Bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Je sortie de la salle de bain habillée d'un slim blanc et d'un pull col boule beige agrémenté d'un ceinture tressée. La tête dans les nuages à réfléchir à mes activités de cette semaine quand mon téléphone sonna pour m'annoncer un message._

**_Coucou ma belle!^^_**

**_j'espère que mon frère n'est pas trop lourd ! lol_**

**_Je suis au courant que tu passe une semaine avec lui seule, alors avec Rose on a décidé de venir la semaine d'après._**

**_Jusqu'à la fin des vacances de noël qui sont dans 4 semaines._**

**_Tu nous auras pendant 3 semaines, ça va être génial : D_**

**_Aller te laisse bisous_**

**_PS: dit rien à mon frère il pourrait partir en courant^^_**

**_Alice_**

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle, mais j'avais quand même une semaine avec Edward. Sur cette pensé je retourné vers la cuisine au moins faire à manger._

* * *

PDV EDWARD

_Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle bouge. ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien. Sentir son corps contre moi, sa chaleur et son odeur me faisait me sentir si bien et il avait fallu que ma tigresse se réveille. La voilà sous la douche et moi entrain de faire des pattes à la carbonara. La seule chose que je sache faire, les pattes, en dehors des congelés et boîtes de conserves. Je finissais de mettre la table quand elle arrive dans les habits de ma sœur qui lui aller à merveille._

_- Humm...ça sent bon!_

_- Pasta a la carbonaras_

_- Tu ne m'impressionne pas avec ton faux italien._

_- Peut être mais mes pattes vont t'ensorceler._

_- Bah fait voir_

_Je lui servais une assiette puis m'en mettais dans la mienne, m'assit lui servit un verre d'eau._

_- Pas de vin pour un plat italien?_

_- Je ne savais pas que tu en voulais. Je vais en chercher._

_- Non laisse tomber, je n'aime pas._

_- Je ne comprends pas dans ce cas là._

_- Ta réputation m'a induite en erreur._

_Sur ce elle commença à manger, je la suivie de peu. A la fin du repas, je fit du café et nous nous installâmes dans le salon en face du feu sur les poufs installés._

_- Tes pattes étaient délicieuses, je te l'accorde._

_- Merci._

_Ce silence, n'était pas pesant, non il était reposant, avec elle tout avait l'air plus simple._

_- Comme on va devoir être ensemble 24h/24 pendant cette semaine, nous devrions peut être faire plus connaissance, non ?_

_- Je suis d'accord. _

_je ne savais pas par où commencer, mais elle prit la parole._

_- Bella, 20 ans , femme de ménage, aime le surf, le piano, la danse et la cuisine._

_- Edward, 21 ans, étudiant en dernière année de musique, aime le piano, le calme et les femmes._

_Elle rigola._

_- Quoi?_

_- Rien c'est juste que j'aie pensé que tu les aurais mises en premières, les femmes._

_- Et pourquoi cela?_

_- Ta réputation._

_J'était un peu énervé, ça faisait deux fois qu'elle disait ma réputation, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ça?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on ta dit?_

_- Que tu étais sérieux dans tes études, beau gosse mais coureur de jupon qui aime l'alcool._

_- C'est en partit vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi?_

_- Sérieux? Je pense que oui, Beau gosse, sure et certaine. Coureur de jupon, assurément mais qui aime l'alcool, je ne le pense pas._

_Beau gosse? Elle avait dit sa avec un regard appréciateur, je pense qu'elle ira dans mon lit d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_- Ok. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais le piano. Tu pourrais me jouer un morceau?_

_Elle se tourna vers le piano à queue qui se trouvé devant la baie vitré._

_- Je ne suis pas aussi bonne qu'un élève en dernière année de musique._

_Bonne ça elle l'est._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste t'écouter je ne te critiquerais pas._

_Elle me regarda perplexe puis se leva et s'installa au piano. Je la vit regarder au dehors, puis elle commença._

_

* * *

_

PDV BELLA

_Jouer un morceau à Edward, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui jouer, il est en dernière année de musique. Je tournais mon regard vers l'extérieur et la j'y vit un arc en ciel. Tout me parut plus facile d'un coup. Mes mains se posèrent sur le clavier et mes doigts commencèrent._

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_**

_j'était vraiment dans la musique, j'oublier tout, de la où j'était en passant par mon prénom. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que quelqu'un m'écouter, on s'était même assit à côté de moi et deux mains de plus, jouèrent. La dernière note sonna et je rouvris les yeux. Edward me regarder avec un sourire tout à fait exquis, nos souffle était léger, le calme reposant. Et nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus. Je sentais son souffle sur mon nez, mes yeux se perdaient dans son vert. Sans me quitter des yeux lui aussi il dit :_

_- Tu joue très bien, et en plus tu as une très belle voie._

_il avait aimé ce que j'avais fait et... opopopopop il a dit quoi? Que j'avais une très belle voie? Je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants._

_- Ne me dit pas que j'ai chanté?_

_- Alors je ne te le dirais pas mais tu as une voie magnifique._

_Nous étions proche, vraiment trop proche. Nous avions pratiquement murmuré nos paroles sans se quitter des yeux. Je voyais ses lèvres, si tentatrices, se rapprochées doucement. Même trop doucement. Ma main se plaça derrière sa nuque et je le rapproché de moi pour combler les derniers centimètres. Quand enfin nos lèvres se touchèrent, un soupir de bien être nous échappa. Tout comme le reste. Notre baiser s'accéléra, nos mains se promenaient sur le corps de l'autre et nos langues menaient un combat acharné sur celle de l'autre. Il me serrait contre lui, une main au bas des reins et l'autre derrière ma nuque. Quand on sonna à la porte. Nous rompîmes notre baiser, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux noirs de désir, nous étions dans notre bulle, seuls mais la personne à la porte se faisait insistante._

_- Tu ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir._

_Il se leva et alla dans le hall. Du salon, je ne voyais pas l'invité. Mais la voie m'énerva, je savais très bien à qui elle appartené._

_

* * *

_

PDV EDWARD

_Mes idées n'étaient pas claires. Bella m'embrasser, ou plutôt nous nous embrassions. C'était tellement ouah que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. La porte sonna, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter ce moment, je voulais rester avec elle mais elle me dit d'aller ouvrir. A contre cœur j'allais dans le hall et ouvrit la porte. Devant moi, une belle femme blonde, avec de fines jambes, refaite à coup sur, mais sexy dans son jeans taille basse d'où son string dépasser. Trop maquillé. Pas comme Bella. Et quand elle ouvrit sa bouche, j'ai eu envie de lui fermé la porte au nez mais mes bonnes manières m'en empêchèrent._

_- Salut Edward. me dit elle avec sa voie de pouffe. Je suis Tanya Denalli, tu dois te souvenir de moi, on était ensemble au lycée et à la réception que donner Lola pour ses 18 ans._

_Et là, j'eu un gros blanc, elle me disait rien du tout. A part son nom qui est connu, elle je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et encore moins chez cette Lola._

_- Euh désolé mais je suis jamais allé chez Lola. Et je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Lui dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse._

_- Mais si, tu as même fini la soirée avec moi et mes copines dans le jacuzzi. Je dois t'avouer que tu es le meilleur amant que l'on a eu toute ensemble. Et le plus beau. me dit-elle avec un sourire appréciateur._

_Et là une soirée me revint à l'esprit. Henry m'y avait inviter à la dernière minute, n'ayant rien de prévu j'avais accepté puisque je voulais m'amuser. Et tout me revint en mémoire. Tanya, cette fille m'y avait collé pendant toute la soirée parce qu'elle pensé qu'on allait sortir ensemble._

_- Ah oui, désolé de te le dire, mais je t'avais complètement oublié._

_Je voulais retourner au plus vite au près de Bella, alors autant la faire dégager mais cette cruche s'acharnée._

_- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave Edychou, on va rattraper le temps perdu._

_Me dit elle avec un sourire carnassier et en me poussant à l'intérieur de ma maison. J'étais perdu._

_- Euh désolé mais j'ai une amie avec moi et je ne compte pas continuer avec toi._

_- oh! Ton amie peut se joindre à nous tu sais._

_Et là Bella arriva tout sourire._

_- Bonjour Tanya._

_Tanya se décomposa et afficha un air autint._

_- Tiens donc, la femme de ménage. Retourne à tes balais veut tu je suis occuper avec ton patron._

_- Euh, désolé de te décevoir mais Edward n'est pas mon patron._

_lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tanya, éclata de rire._

_- Arrête de me faire rire, Edward avec une pauvre fille comme toi? Impossible. Eddy m'aime trop pour ça._

_Bella avait un grand sourire, elle me tira des bras de Tanya, et je la pris par les épaules alors qu'elle me tenait la taille._

_- Voit le par toi même._

_Et Bella m'embrassa. Tanya était rouge de colère. Ou c'était peut être son fond de teint. Mais elle tourna les talons et ajouta à mon intention:_

_- Au revoir Edward, quand tu auras besoin d'une vraie relation tu sais où me trouver. Et Isabella, es-tu au courant que ta mère à était viré de toutes les familles dont vous vous occupiez? Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs de te voir encore ici alors que ta mère est partie._

_Sur ce elle partit avec un sourire victorieux. Bella avait relâchée ma taille, elle avait l'air abattue._

_

* * *

_

**voilà c'est fini pour cette journée. Laissez des reviews. j'essaye de faire la suite au plus vite mais c'est pas gagner. Mais vous inquietez pas elle va suivre^^**


	4. 2eme jour

_**Voilà encore la suite!^^**_

**_

* * *

_**

_J'étais inquiet pour Bella, depuis la visite de Tanya la veille, elle ne parlait plus, ne manger pratiquement pas et rester dans la chambre que je lui avais attribué. Je me devais de faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester amorphe. C'est d'un pas décidé que je montais et tapais à sa porte._

_- Bella, ouvre-moi s'il te plait._

_- C'est ouvert._

_J'ouvrais et entrais. Elle était assise contre le mur en face de la baie vitré. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les joues baignaient de larmes. Je m'avançais et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Je décidais de ne rien dire, le silence calme et rassurant la fit parler._

_- Je n'ai pas la force d'appeler ma mère. Tanya est une garce j'en conviens, mais ce qu'elle a dit et vrai. J'ai appeler toutes les familles, et toutes me l'on confirmée._

_- Sais-tu pourquoi?_

_- Il y aurait eu de nombreux vols depuis que ma mère travaillait pour eux._

_Bella était triste, mais ses poings serrés montré combien elle était en colère, contre ces gens et contre sa mère._

_- Quand mes parents ont divorçaient, elle était triste, mais elle a tenue le coup pour moi. Elle a toujours fait en sorte de subvenir a mes demande. Puis quand j'ai eu l'âge de me débrouiller un minimum, elle s'est faite plaisir. Quand elle a commencée les ménages, elle gagner une misère. Elle était obligée de faire plusieurs boulots en même temps. Puis tes parents l'ont embauchée. Elle a montée les échelons de la jet set._

_Un sourire apparut sur ses belles lèvres._

_- Son salaire aussi à augmenter. Notre vie a été chamboulée. Mais nous étions heureuses. Puis j'ai eu 18 ans et je l'ai aidé. Je suis des cours par correspondances pour la musique et la danse. Malheureusement je ne peux faire que de la théorie. La pratique ne pouvant pas être notée. Je ne m'en plein pas. Mais c'est vrai que vu comment les familles riches, a part la tienne, nous traitaient, j'aurais du m'apercevoir que son salaire ne pouvais pas être légal._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en parle avec elle._

_- Surement._

_Elle me regarder, toujours triste mais elle allait mieux. Elle me sourit._

_- Ta réputation de coureur de jupon ta rattraper encore une fois. Vous étiez combien dans ce jacuzzi?_

_J'éclatais de rire._

_- Tu as entendu ça! Pour tout t'avouer je ne me souviens très peu de cette soirée. Et je ne sais pas combien nous étions._

_- Mais tu es le meilleur coup que Tanya a eu._

_Je la regarder. Elle allait me faire un coup fumeux, je le sentais à 10 milles._

_- Tu doit pas être si bon que ça, étant donner que Tanya est au bas de l'échelle des meilleurs coups de la station._

_- Ou alors je suis tellement bon, qu'elle ne veut plus me quitter._

_- ça va tes chevilles?_

_- Tu veux essayer?_

_Elle me sourit, se leva et alla prendre des affaires dans son armoires. La veille, elle était aller les chercher dans son ancienne maison et avait par la même occasion apprit qu'elle n'avait plus de baraque. Avec mes parents nous lui avons proposé de s'installer ici le temps qu'elle sache ce qu'elle allait faire._

_- Au fait, tu reste combien de temps?_

_- Je repartirais après les vacances surement._

_Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur ses lèvres._

_- Quoi?_

_- Non, non rien._

_- Bella tu me cache quelque chose. Dit moi STP._

_Elle se retourna et me regarda._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé Edward..._

_Je m'attends au pire._

_- Mais je ne peux plus refouler les sentiments que j'ai pour toi._

_Je suis resté bouche-bé, puis elle éclata de rire. Et je compris qu'elle s'était encore moquée de moi._

_- Bella?_

_- Hum..._

_- COURS !_

_Et elle partit en courant, lâchant ses affaires sur le sol, rigolant et moi la suivant. A bien y regarder, on aurait dit un couple. J'avais beau la courser, elle s'échapper tout le temps. Arriver à la cuisine, elle était d'un côté du comptoir et moi de l'autre. Si j'allais à droite elle allait à gauche ainsi de suite. Mais en grand malin que je suis, je partis à gauche pour de suite revenir à droite, je l'attraper par la taille alors qu'elle était morte de rire, la retournée face à moi et l'appuyée contre le comptoir. A bout de souffle tout les deux, je posais mon front contre le sien, tout en gardant mon regard dans le sien. Elle voulut m'embrasser, mais je reculer, elle réessayait mais je reculer toujours plus. Jusqu'au moment où elle me prit la nuque et m'embrassa sauvagement. Nos langues se battaient pour avoir le contrôle._

_

* * *

_

PDV BELLA

_Il avait réussit à me faire rire en même pas 2 mn, et là, nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie aller s'arrêter. A cour de souffle, je me séparé de lui, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux noirs, les joues rouges. Puis je lui souris et m'enfuit de son étreinte en courant._

_- Je te l'avais dit Cullen, tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit._

_Je l'entendis rigoler alors que je récupéré mes habits et allais dans la salle de bain. Cette phrase, perdait de sa signification, je le savais. Mais en deux baisers que nous avions échanger, je savais qu'Edward Cullen me possédé corps et âme._

_

* * *

_

**_Laissez des reviews!_**

__**Et si vous avez des idées dites les moi, je risque d'être en manque pour certains jours.**

**Bisous les lecteurs**


	5. 3eme jour

_****__Bijour, voilà la suite après cette pause non-désirée dont je m'excuse._

**j'ai un peu de mal à la finir cette fic, entre mon manque d'idée et que j'ai le BAC à la fin de l'année, écrire prend du temps.**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

PDV EDWARD

_Bella était sous la douche, cela faisait maintenant deux fois que nous nous embrassions et j'avais déjà le sentiment que je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle. Depuis le début de mon séjour, je n'étais toujours pas aller skier. Aujourd'hui, je voulais bouger Bella pour qu'elle pense à autre chose, c'est donc décider que j'allais me préparé et sortir le matériel. Ma paire de ski, mes chaussures, le surf de Bella, ses chaussures, il ne manquait plus que ma compagne qui n'était toujours pas au courant de notre sortie. J'allais à la salle de bain, mais elle n'y était plus, je suis donc aller dans sa chambre où je la retrouvais en pleine lecture sur son lit._

_- Bella?_

_Elle leva son regard et je fut aspiré par son chocolat, je m'approchais et m'assit avec elle sur le lit._

_- Edward?_

_Je me réveillais et remarqué que je l'avais fixée depuis._

_- Oui désolé, je suis venue pour te sortir de la maison et que tu me fasse découvrir la station._

_- Ok je me prépare._

_Le sourire qu'elle avait m'empli de joie._

**_Edward reprend toi, on dirait une femme._**

_Je descendis pour qu'elle puisse se préparer tranquillement. 20 minutes plus tard, je fermais la maison et nous étions parti pour la neige, les pistes et la présence de l'autre._

_Première descente il a fallu que je me remette sur les skis donc je n'étais pas allaise alors que Bella s'éclatait à passer près de moi et donc à me faire perdre mon équilibre. Et voilà une fois de plus les fesses par terre, je commençais à m'énerver._

_- P***** Bella arrête STP!_

_- Ohhhh arrête de chialer. C'est comme le vélo ça s'oubli pas._

_Elle vint m'aider et je fini la piste tranquillement. Au bout de la troisième descente, j'étais bien et je profiter des joies de la glisse en suivant ou en doublant on s'amusait vachement. Vers 16h, mort de rire et de fatigués, nous rentrions à la maison pour un bon chocolat chaud et des gâteaux devant la cheminée._

_

* * *

_

PDV BELLA

_On avait passé une bonne journée. Maintenant devant la cheminée avec notre chocolat chaud, j'étais bien. Cependant je ne me voiler pas la face, le problème avec ma mère n'était pas réglé. C'est donc avec regret que je quittais Edward pour ma chambre. Pendant 20 bonnes minutes je suis resté devant mon téléphone à le regarder, comme si il allait sonner pour me dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je le pris donc, appelais le numéro de ma mère et attendu. Hors je n'avais pas prévu que la gentille petite voix de l'opérateur me dirait que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Ne me laissant pas abattre, je composé le numéro de ma grand-mère. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, elle décrocha._

_- Allo_

_- Allo, coucou mamie, c'est Bella._

_- Oh ma chérie comment tu vas?_

_- Bah ça pourrait aller mieux. Dit moi..._

_- C'est quand que tu passeras me voir? Et comment vas ta mère?_

_- Maman? Elle n'est pas avec toi?_

_- Bah non, voyons ma puce, ça fait 2 ans que je n'ai pas vu ta mère._

_- Mais c'est impossible, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir mais elle est descendue au moins 10 fois en 2 ans mamie._

_- Bella! Je suis vieille mais je sais encore ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas vu ta mère depuis 2 ans sûre et certaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce?_

_J'étais abattue, ma mère ma mentais depuis 2 ans. La question qui tournait sans cesse dans ma tête maintenant était, sur quoi ma mère m'avait-elle encore mentit? Le boulot : mensonge ses déplacements chez mamie : mensonge Etait-ce seulement ma mère?_

_- Bella?_

_- Euh oui excuse moi mamie._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie? Tu me parais toute chamboulé._

_- Mamie, je suis désolé mais y a de quoi. Ca fait 2 jours que ma vie tombe en ruine._

_- Oh ma puce, je crois que tu as bien besoin de vacances. Viens donc avec ta mère ça vous changeras les idées. J'ai toujours dit que vous travaillez trop toutes les deux, et puis toi tu aurais du continuer tes études au lieu de travailler si tôt et puis ..._

_- Mamie, STP arrête, maman est partie, elle a perdu tout nos marchés, je suis seule, sans maison, a part mes affaires j'ai plus rien et je ne sais pas où elle peut être étant donner qu'elle me mentait à chaque fois qu'elle partait et qu'elle a arrêté son abonnement téléphone!_

_- De quoi? Non ce n'est pas le genre de ta mère. Bella j'espère que tu ne te drogue pas! Ce n'est pas des choses à dire pour rigoler._

_- MAMIE! JE NE ME DROGUE PAS! MAMAN EST BIEN PARTIE EN M'ABANDONNANT!_

_-..._

_- Je suis désolé._

_- non ce n'est pas ta faute. Où vis-tu maintenant ?_

_- Chez les Cullen, ils m'hébergent pour la semaine comme ils ne sont pas au courant que ma mère a disparue de la surface de la terre._

_- Oh chérie, les Cullen sont des gens bien je suis sure qu'ils t'hébergeront le temps qu'il faudra._

_- oui mais je ne veux pas dépendre d'eux. Je vais réfléchir mais je crois que ma dernière option est d'aller vivre avec papa._

_- Bella, je sais bien que je suis vieille, pas à la mode ou je ne sais quoi, mais la maison est ouverte. Et maintenant que ta mère est partie, si tu part aux Etats-Unis je vais restée seule, donc si tu veux tu peut venir vivre ici, depuis la mort de ton grand-père il y a largement la place. Et puis un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien._

_- Je le sais mamie, mais je pense que m'éloigner d'ici serait plus bénéfique pour le moment. Mais rien n'est fait encore. Je te tiens au courant. Bisous mamie._

_- Bisous ma puce et bon courage._

_- Merci_

_Et voilà les problèmes ne sont jamais finis. Décidant de penser à autre chose je descendit retrouver Edward. Il était dans le salon à écrire une partition. Je me mis derrière lui et commença un petit massage des épaules il se détendit de suite._

_- Tu sais j'adore le fait que tu me touche, mais je pense que dans les circonstances tu en aurais plus besoin que moi._

_- peut-être. Que faisais-tu?_

_- Je composais pour mon concours de fin d'année._

_- Je peux t'écouter?_

_- Bien sur._

_Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et écoutais._

_.com/watch?v=4Z2ljWwIaHs *_

_

* * *

_

PDV EDWARD

_Le massage de Bella, m'avait donner des frisons. Mais jouer avec elle à mes côtés dépasse l'entendement. J'étais bien, et je dois avouer que cette composition c'est elle qui me l'a inspiré. Tout en jouant, je la regarder, elle était sereine, les yeux fermés et une larme qui coule, que je m'empresse de récupéré avec ma bouche. Tout en jouant je lui demande:_

_- Bella qu'est-ce qui va pas?_

_- Chut... les explications après._

_Un petit sourire lui apparut. Quand la dernière note sonna._

_- Et maintenant?_

_- Tout joue très bien, je suis loin de ton niveau._

_- Bella, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler, et tu joue très bien aussi. Comment c'est passer ta conversation avec ta mère?_

_- et bien, je dirais bien étant donner que l'on n'a pas parler puisqu'elle a coupé son téléphone. Et que quand j'ai appelé ma grand-mère, j'ai apprit que ma mère n'est pas allé voir ma grand-mère depuis deux ans._

_- Pardon? Tu veux dire que ta mère a disparut de la surface de la terre?_

_- oui_

_- Mais ce n'est pas possible comment elle peut te laisser là?_

_- C'est une bonne question. Mais changeons de sujet veux tu, j'ai décidé qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de mère._

_- Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_

_- Je pense téléphoner à mon père et lui dire de préparé ma chambre pour que je puisse vivre chez lui._

_Bella était sereine en apparence mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était en colère contre sa mère et triste de savoir qu'elle allait devoir quitter cet endroit. C'est fou comment en quelques jours, je semblais la connaître par cœur. La voir dans cet état me donna envie de faire la seule chose que j'ai jamais faites avec une fille, la prendre dans mes bras._

_- Pourquoi tu partirais aux Etats-Unis, tu es majeure tu peux te prendre ton appart et vivre seule._

_- Edward, j'ai plus rien, ma mère a tout prit, même le compte commun est vide. _

___

* * *

_

**_____* La musique m'a plut et m'a faite penser à ce que moi je ressentirais si l'histoire de Bella m'arriver. :) _**

________**La suite au prochain épisode.^^**

__**REVIEWS PLEASE **


	6. info

**_Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs._**

**_Le BAC est en approche, et en grande fégnante que je suis je ne révise pas :s_**

**_Mais je suis prétte lol_**

**_Voilà un petit message pour vous dire que j'ai perdu les idées que j'avait à la base pour la suite de mon histoire._**

**_La vie est toujours remplie de péripéties et les miennes m'ont fait oublier cette histoire._**

**_Heureusement ça me reviendra quand je serait plus calme, concentrée et inspirée ;)_**

**_En attendant, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que j'ai des idées pour une nouvelle fiction c'est pourquoi je me trouve illogique :D_**

**_Merci de votre comprehension_**

**_Et en espérant que ma nouvelle story vous plaise, bonne continuation_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Belli-Bello_**


	7. le début de la fin?

**_Hoyé hoyé!_**

**_Je vous présente la suite de cette histoire._**

**_J'ai découvert qu'en relisant mes chapitres précédents comme n'importe quelle histoire du site, les idées me sont revenues._**

**_Du moins, elles sont en quantité suffisante pour faire un chapitre voir deux._**

**_A force, je la finirais bien cette fiction._**

**_Vous trouverez peut être que je vais trop vite. Mais une ellipse ne fait jamais de mal._**

**_Sur cette annonce joyeuse. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture._**

* * *

PDV BELLA :

Voilà maintenant une semaine de plus passée en compagnie d'Edward. Il était charmant, intelligent, beau et sexy. Tout ce qu'une femme peut rêver. Et pourtant, depuis la conversation avec ma grand mère, j'avais mit le holà. J'ai, depuis toujours, érigé une barrière autour de mes sentiments. Me permettant ainsi de ne pas souffrir et de profiter de la vie simplement. Mais les événements du mois ont fendus ce mur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et que je me sente impuissante face à la force de tous mes sentiments aujourd'hui lâchés dans mon cœur. Colère et haine prédominés, mais la joie, l'amour et la chaleur se mêlées à elles. C'est ce flot de sentiments qui a provoqué ma décision de m'éloigner de cet homme, qui je le sais me perdra. Edward voyait bien que je m'étais éloigné de lui, mais ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher.

Le mardi de la semaine, ma décision fut prise suite à un sms d'Alice m'annonçant leur arrivée la semaine d'après, le mercredi.

Le lendemain, j'appelais mon père, sans lui dire trop détails pour pas qu'il s'affole, et commandais mon billet d'avion pour la semaine d'après. Je devais quitter cette vie qui n'était pas la mienne, et faire mes propres choix.

* * *

**_Court mais est essentiel dans la continuité de l'histoire._**

**_Reviews pas obligatoires ^^_**


	8. nouvelle tristounette

**_Et le voilà le deuxième chapitre!^^_**

********

* * *

****

_Ce passage vous ai raconté d'un point de vue externe à l'histoire._

_Voilà une semaine que Bella avait tout préparée pour son départ. Elle avait vendue les affaires qu'elle ne prendrait pas chez son père. Notamment son surf. Alice l'avait prévenue de leur arrivée tôt dans la matinée. Le mardi, elle avait profité de ses derniers instants avec Edward. Jusque tard dans la nuit, ils rigolèrent. Elle fit mine d'aller se coucher. Quand elle fut sure qu'Edward dormait profondément, elle sortie une feuille blanche et un stylo._

_Salut à tous. _

_J'espère que vos retrouvailles se sont bien passées._

_Si vous trouvez ce papier, c'est que vous vous êtes rendu compte de mon absence._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien._

_Après les récents événements de ma vie, un éloignement était profitable._

_Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours aidé ma mère et vécu ma vie au travers de ses désirs._

_Maintenant qu'elle m'a abandonné, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaine chose et ai décidé de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais._

_Ne me chercher pas, mes choix vous affecterons certainement mais vous devrez passer outre et vivre vos vies._

_Alice, Rosalie, je vous adore et écrire ces mots me déchire le cœur. Je vous ai depuis longtemps considéré comme mes sœurs. _

_Cependant, si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai toujours aimé l'aventure._

_Quand nous avions 16 ans, je rêvais encore d'être une célèbre aventurière qui voyagerait et affronterait ses peurs._

_Considérez ce nouveau départ comme ma première aventure._

_Ce que je vais faire et devenir? Je l'ignore seul le temps nous le diras._

_J'ai gardé vos vêtements. Tant qu'à faire un nouveau départ, autant le faire avec classe non?_

_Sur le lit, vous trouverez un souvenir de ma vie passé pour chacun de vous._

_Vous me manquerais mais les regrets ne sont pas pour les Bella. )_

_Jasper et Emmet, prenaient bien soin de mes deux sœurs, quoi que c'est à ce demandé qui prend soin de l'autre ;)_

_En tout cas prenez soin de vous tous._

_Edward, on ne se connait pas vraiment. Mais je peux te dire que les semaines passées avec toi ont été un réel soulagement remplit de rire et de joie._

_Je vous embrasse fort._

_Bella_

_PS : Ne cherchez pas chez mon père, je n'y resterais pas. Le double des clés est dans la boite au lettre._

_Elle posa la feuille sur son lit fait, accompagnée de deux bracelet en cuir avec une plaque d'argent au milieu comprenant les initiales R.A.B, de deux photos d'elle et de Jasper et Emmet, et d'un CD nommant Edward. Prit ses affaires et sortie de la maison sans un bruit. Un taxi l'attendait au bout de la rue. Elle déposa le double des clés dans la boite au lettre et rentra dans le taxi. Son trajet fut long et pénible, mais il en valait la peine._

* * *

PDV EDWARD :

Bella s'était éloigné de moi cette semaine. Pourtant hier soir, elle s'était comporté comme d'habitude. Je le suivis pour aller se coucher et une fois dans le lit, je sombrais dans le monde de Morphée.

Je fus réveillé très tôt par des corps se jetant sur moi et des éclats de rire provenant du seuil de ma porte. J'ouvris les yeux, et me figea en apercevant mon frère, ma sœur et leur conjoint.

- Et bien Eddychou, on ne dit pas bonjour à ses congénères?

Alice me sauta littéralement au cou avant que je puisse répondre à Emmet. Je me levai et un câlin général se mit en place entre nous. Que ça faisait du bien de les revoir. Je m'habillais et nous allâmes dans la cuisine parler. Au bout d'un moment, l'absence de Bella me fit bondir de ma chaise.

- Bella, elle n'ait pas levée?

- Non on ne la pas vu. _Me dit Jasper._

- Je vais la réveiller.

J'amorçais mon mouvement mais Alice se posa devant moi.

- Non, je vais y aller. Bella est mon amie et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, toi tu en as profité pendant plusieurs semaines.

Elle tourna les talons et monta dans la chambre. Nous réprimes les conversations attendant que ma belle descende avec ma sœur. Des bruits de pas pressés dans l'escalier et une Alice entrant dans la cuisine en larme nous alerta que quelque chose de mauvais c'était produit. Ce fut Jasper qui prit la parole.

- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ta mit dans un tel état?

Alice marmonna, mais nous n'entendîmes rien. Elle regarda Rosalie, puis celle ci se figea et regarda la main d'Alice, toujours en pleur. Les deux filles pleurèrent ensemble et nous, les mecs étions perdu. Mais Emmet aida à faire la lanterne.

- Rosalie? Mon ange que se passe-t-il?

Rosalie se calma et intima à Alice d'en faire de même. Elle prit la feuille qu'Alice tenait, et que nous n'avions pas remarquaient, et leva ses yeux bleus vers nous.

- C'est Bella.

Je me figeais puis demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Rosalie me regarda, leva la feuille et commença la lecture.

_Salut à tous. _

_J'espère que vos retrouvailles se sont bien passées._

_Si vous trouvez ce papier, c'est que vous vous êtes rendu compte de mon absence._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien._

_Après les récents événements de ma vie, un éloignement était profitable._

_Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours aidé ma mère et vécu ma vie au travers de ses désirs._

_Maintenant qu'elle m'a abandonné, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaine chose et ai décidé de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais._

_Ne me chercher pas, mes choix vous affecterons certainement mais vous devrez passer outre et vivre vos vies._

_Alice, Rosalie, je vous adore et écrire ces mots me déchire le cœur. Je vous ai depuis longtemps considéré comme mes sœurs. _

_Cependant, si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai toujours aimé l'aventure._

_Quand nous avions 16 ans, je rêvais encore d'être une célèbre aventurière qui voyagerait et affronterait ses peurs._

_Considérez ce nouveau départ comme ma première aventure._

_Ce que je vais faire et devenir? Je l'ignore seul le temps nous le diras._

_J'ai gardé vos vétements. Tant qu'à faire un nouveau départ, autant le faire avec classe non?_

_Sur le lit, vous trouverez un souvenir de ma vie passé pour chacun de vous._

_Vous me manquerais mais les regrets ne sont pas pour les Bella._

_Jasper et Emmet prenaient bien soin de mes deux sœurs quoi que c'est à ce demandé qui prend soin de l'autre ;)_

_En tout cas prenez soin de vous tous._

_Edward, on ne se connait pas vraiment. Mais je peux te dire que les semaines passées avec toi ont été un réel soulagement remplit de rire et de joie._

_Je vous embrasse fort._

_Bella_

_PS : Ne cherchez pas chez mon père, je n'y resterais pas. Le double des clés est dans la boite au lettre._

Nous étions tous figeait. Je n'en revenais pas, Bella était-elle partie? Je ne pouvais le concevoir, je parti en courant dans sa chambre. Elle avait vidé tous les meubles. Je récupérais les objets sur son lit et descendis avec. Personne n'avait bougé, mais tous relevèrent leur regard emplit d'espoir que ce soit une mauvaise blague. Cependant, mon expression leur affirma les propos de la lettre. Je donnais les présents comme ils me semblaient devoir aller.

Bella était partie, emportant avec elle notre joie. Elle était partie et avait détruit ce que mon cœur avait battit. Trois semaines de construction pour trois secondes de destruction. Ce soir là, Alice et Rosalie ne pleurèrent pas Bella, au contraire, elles se rappelèrent leurs bons moments.

Deux mois après, n'y tenant plus Alice appela le père de Bella. Mais celui ci nous expliqua que sa fille ne voulait plus de contact avec sa vie passée, et qu'il ne savait pas lui même où se trouvait-elle.

Depuis ce jour, nous neumes aucune nouvelle et vîmes plus jamais Bella, mais nous ne l'oublions pas pour autant.


	9. info et remerciement

**_Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre._**

**_Mais vous pouvez quand même me lire^^_**

**_Suite à la demande massive de mes lecteurs, j'ai eu un regain d'imagination. _**

**_Donc merci à ceux qui m'ont toujours encouragé, surtout en sachant que c'était ma première fiction et qu'elle n'est pas encore finie._**

**_Pour information, j'ai écrite deux nouvelles histoires, mais une seule est finie._**

**_Pour les lires? Bah tu clique sur mon nom en haut de la page et tu tombe sur mon profil avce mes trois histoires, tu cliques sur l'une d'elle et tu profite de mon talent._**

**_Non je rigole, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me vanter. Enfin bon passons._**

**_Sur mon chapitre 7, suite à la réflexion de Celine879 qui ma faite rire, je déclare à partir de cette annonce que les reviews seront OBLIGATOIRES._**

**_A condition qu'elle soit positive lol._**

**_A bientôt pour la suite._**

**_Vous devez vous demandez, mais que fait-elle à écrire au lieu de réviser son BAC ?_**

**_Bah simple je ne révise pas, tant que j'ai l'inspiration autant en profiter._**

**_Les révisions viendront à temps. ^^_**

**_Belli-Bello_**


	10. nous sommes de retour

**_Hello!_**

**_Le BAC c'est fini et comme je n'ai pas encore de travail pour cet été, j'aurais tout le temps pour continuer voir finir mes deux histoires qu'il me reste._**

**_Ce soir je suis un peu morte pour vous faire un chapitre mais promit ils arrivent vite._**

**_Merci et à bientôt_**

**_Belli-Bello_**


	11. pour vous jouez un mauvais tour

_**Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard mais je n'avais plus de place ^^.**_

_**Pour info j'ai eu mon BAC donc je suis plus à même de finir mes histoires.**_

* * *

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

PDV BELLA :

Je levais les yeux vers le soleil, ce soleil de Californie qui me tapé sur la tête et chauffé ma peau depuis deux ans. Après mon départ de France et un petit tour chez mon père, j'étais venue me réfugier ici à San Diego. A la frontière Mexicaine et les pieds dans l'eau.

A mon arrivée, je n'avais rien puisque la femme qui me servait de mère, en partant, avait vidé tous nos comptes. J'ai du donc recommencer ma vie à zéro. Mon père m'avait donné suffisamment d'argent pour avoir une chambre d'hôtel pendant un mois, j'en profité donc et m'installé dans un motel afin de trouver un travail et un appartement. Avant mon départ de Forks, j'avais fait promettre à mon père de ne rien dire aux Cullen ou même à personne.

Cela faisait 4 mois que j'avais changé de vie. Mon premier mois m'a permit de rencontrer Emilie et Sam, gérant d'un restaurant en bord de mer. Ils m'ont de suite adopté et embauché afin que je puisse m'en sortir. Je commençais donc serveuse. Mes économies touchant à leur fin, Sam m'a proposé de prendre le petit appartement qu'ils avaient juste à côté du resto pour un loyer moindre. Je n'ai pas pu refuser et emménager donc dans un appartement avec vue sur la mer comportant une cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon, une salle de bain et une chambre. Ma vie commençait à prendre une bonne tournure. Cependant je ne comptais pas faire serveuse toute ma vie. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai eu suffisamment d'argents, j'ai reprit mes études. Mais j'ai changé de branche pour ne pas repenser à ma vie passée. Avant j'étais dans la danse, mais aujourd'hui je suis partie dans le design et en parallèle je suis des cours de commerce.

Mais revenons au présent. Sam et Emilie n'ont pas eu d'enfant et lors de l'année passée, Sam a eu un cancer et ils ont décidé d'arrêter de travailler afin de profiter des derniers instants. Ils m'ont donc fait la surprise de me léguer tout leurs biens de Californie et c'est là que j'ai comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout dans le besoin. J'ai d'abord refusé mais ils ont réussit à m'avoir par les sentiments. Je suis donc, à 24 ans, propriétaire de deux restaurants en bords de plage, d'un hôtel de luxe et d'une boîte de nuit en plus de 10 appartements et 3 villas. En un an, j'ai redécoré tout mes biens. Les appartements sont en locations ainsi que les villas sauf une où j'habite. Sur San Diego, je suis la femme la plus riche et ayant le plus de pouvoir.

Je vis un rêve et aujourd'hui, je pars pour Las Vegas pour l'ouverture de mon propre hôtel-casino. J'ai évité pendant 4 ans de prendre des nouvelles des Cullen. Mais aujourd'hui, dans l'avion, ce sont les nouvelles qui sont venue à moi. Je lisais un magasines sur les personnes influentes aux states quand sur une page j'aperçois une pub pour une nouvelle marque de fringue, la R.A.B. Je suis resté bloqué dessus puis j'ai refermé le magasine en me disant que c'était juste une simple coïncidence. Une fois arrivée, j'ai posé mes bagages dans ma suite, allumé mon pc, regardé mes mails, mon agenda puis éteins et appelé mon père.

- Coucou papa.

- Bella, comment tu vas ma puce ?

- Ca va, je suis à Las Vegas.

- Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Sam et Emilie ont su te faire devenir ce que tu méritais d'être.

- Tu pourrais venir un de ces jours, je suis ici pour un mois afin de tout mettre en place correctement.

- Oh tu sais ma chérie, les casinos ne sont pas pour ton vieux père.

- Comme tu veux, mais ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir.

- Moi aussi ma puce, mais je respecte ton choix même si 4 ans à te parler seulement au téléphone sont dur.

- Je m'excuse.

- Non tu n'as pas de raison. Renée n'a pas fait les choses qu'il fallait et c'est normal que tu ne veuille plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

- Hmm. Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle ?

- Non, elle n'a pas pu disparaitre. Après seul le temps sort les réponses.

- D'accord. Je pense que je vais y aller j'ai du travail et je dois appeler mes anges gardiens pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Ok. Oh et Bella !

- Oui

- Je n'ai pas eu d'appel depuis 3 ans. Mais je reste informé si tu veux.

- Non, merci papa. Je t'appelle plus tard. Bisous.

- Bisous

Je raccrochais et appelais Sam.

- Allo.

-Coucou Sam c'est Bella.

- Coucou princesse. Alors comment vas ta nouvelle vie de femme au pouvoir ?

- Très bien.

- Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que depuis un an les journaux n'ont pas la moindre information sur toi. Après tout tu es notre héritière et tu es suffisamment riche pour que ces vautours cherchent.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ils le font, mais je suis plus subtile qu'eux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

- Je suis à Las Vegas pour l'ouverture d'un hôtel-casino.

- Comment ? Bella tu es vraiment une femme d'affaire épatante. Comment il s'appelle ?

- Le R.A.B.

- Comme cette nouvelle marque de fringue ?

- Oui je l'ai vu dans l'avion, je n'en reviens pas mais ça doit être une coïncidence.

- Fais attention avec ce genre de coïncidences. Les marques qui ont le même nom ne font pas longtemps bon ménage. Essaye de te renseigner avant qu'ils ne te mettent devant la justice.

- D'accord papa.

- Bella ! Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Oui je viens de l'appeler, il va bien mais il ne veut pas venir faire un tour ici. Et vous comment ça va ?

- Bah on profite. Je suis chauve mais ça n'a pas encore empiré. Emilie est entrain de faire les magasins mais je lui dirais que tu as appelé.

- D'accord. Prend soin de toi et de vous aussi. Au fait en parlant de vautour, lors de l'ouverture du casino, je vais me présenter officiellement.

- D'accord, tu veux que l'on soit présent ?

- Non, profitez. Vous aurez des nouvelles par la presse.

- Très bien.

- Aller je te laisse bisous à vous deux.

- Bisous princesa Bella.

Je raccrochais puis allais dans la chambre attenante où se trouvait ma secrétaire.

- Angela, il me faudrait un numéro de téléphone pour joindre cette nouvelle marque de vêtements R.A.B.

- Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard elle me tendit un papier avec un numéro portable dessus. J'appelais.

- Alice Brandon pour vous servir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au responsable de la marque R.A.B.

- C'est moi-même. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je ne peux pas lui donner mon vrai nom. Tout comme pour les journalistes, il me faut un nom d'emprunt.

- Isabella Black, je suis propriétaire de nombreux hôtels, appartements, etc.…

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Normal, cela ne fait qu'un an. Enfin bon, je vous appelle parce que dans une semaine j'ouvre un nouvel hôtel-casino à Las Vegas Et ce matin dans l'avion je suis tombée sur une page de publicité sur votre marque. Le problème est que le nom de mon hôtel est le R.A.B.

- Wouahou ! Quelle coïncidence ! Et vous voulez savoir si je vais vous trainer en justice.

- Bah si on peut éviter…

- Pas de problème. Nous n'avons qu'à nous donner rendez-vous. Oh et pourquoi nous ne ferions pas une alliance ! Comme ça je vous fournie des tenues gratuitement et moi je profite de votre hôtel pour faire ma publicité.

- C'est intéressant. Pourquoi pas. Euh, pouvez-vous être libre dans deux jours et venir ici ?

- Pas de problème.

- Très bien merci. Et bien dans deux jours.

- Oui. Euh… on se retrouve où ?

- Oh…et bien je vais vous louer une chambre dans le même hôtel que moi et je vous enverrais un chauffeur vous chercher à l'aéroport. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner les horaires de votre vol par e-mails.

- D'accord et puis nous avons nos numéros de téléphone.

Après avoir échangé nos adresses e-mails, nous raccrochions. Je chargeais Angela de préparer les infos pour le rendez-vous et allais réserver une chambre. Ensuite j'allais faire quelques boutiques.

* * *

**_Reviews et bonne vacances_**


	12. Nouveau départ

**_Gnarc gnarc gnarc gnarc, la SUITE!_**

* * *

PDV ALICE

La conversation terminée, je suis septique. R.A.B, nous sommes que trois à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Comment cette Isabella Black a put choisir ce nom pour son hôtel? Est-ce une coïncidence? Le prénom? Les initiales?

Voilà 4 ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Bella. Son départ nous a tous touché. Emmet ne rit plus comme avant, Rosalie est plus froide envers les gens, Jasper ne montre pas ses sentiments mais il est aussi triste que nous sauf qu'il arrive à canaliser son énergie a bon escient, mes parents sourit mais leurs yeux ne suivent pas le mouvement de leurs rides, comme si ils avaient perdu un enfant. Edward? Cela fait 4 ans qu'il est l'ombre de lui même, il est tellement en colère contre lui et contre Bella qu'on ne le voit pratiquement plus, on suit ses mouvements par la presse people. Il est arrivé au sommet de son talent, même si quand il joue son cœur n'est plus en accord avec ses doigts. Et moi? J'ai fini mes études de stylisme, travaillé avec les plus grands et je viens de monter ma boîte de fringue. Bella me manque énormément mais depuis son départ j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre et d'être la pile d'énergie de ma famille. Je suis sûre qu'on la reverra un jour.

Je sors de mes souvenirs. Je passe voir ma mère. Elle aussi pour se changer les idées, elle a monté sa boîte de décoration intérieure. Après un café et des câlins, je file voir Rose. Nous devons manger ensemble et je vais voir si elle pourrait m'accompagnée à Las Vegas. Quand je la rejoins, ses yeux sont glacial mais son sourire bienveillant. Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle et je lance de suite le sujet.

- Rose?

- mm.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans 2 jours?

- Rien d'important, pourquoi?

- J'ai eu un appel ce matin, une Isabella Black qui m'a appelé pour éviter une affaire en justice. Elle ouvre un hôtel-casino sur Las Vegas mais elle l'a nommée comme ma marque.

- Alice? Cette femme appellerait son hôtel le R.A.B?

- Oui, et je me disais que ...

- Que c'était Bella? Alice réveille toi, elle est partie et nous a raillés de sa vie. A ce demandé si on l'était vraiment.

- ROSALIE! BELLA EST PARTIE A CAUSE DE SA MERE ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN! ELLE NE NOUS A PAS OUBLIER, ELLE A JUSTE BESOIN DE TEMPS!

- BESOIN DE TEMPS? ALICE! CELA FAIT 4 ANS MAINTENANT NE CROIS TU PAS QU'ELLE A EU SUFFISAMENT DE TEMPS?

- La n'est pas la question Rose. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que dans 2 jours je vais à Las Vegas pour arranger cette histoire et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir.

- Non désolé je suis occupé.

- Mais Rose tu viens de dire que...

- Je sais Alice, je n'ai rien d'important, mais j'ai des affaires à régler qui ne m'autorise pas à partir pour Las Vegas.

- D'accord.

Le reste du repas se passa sans accroche. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Rose semble mal alaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rose?

- Alice, je me demandais si cette femme,... est-ce que Bella reviendra?

- Rose, si cette femme est Bella, on fera tout pour ne plus la laisser s'échapper!

- Alice! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi optimiste après son départ. Regarde comment ça nous a tous anéantit.

- Je sais Rose, mais quelle famille on ferait si nous étions tous dévastés. Et puis je veux croire qu'on la reverra. Après tout, y croire est déjà la réussite d'un projet, il suffit juste de se donner les moyens pour la suite.

Elle me sourit et relève sa manche. Le bracelet en cuir de Bella était là, preuve que Rose ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais dans les magasins de tissus, de fringues et de cosmétiques. Arrivée à la maison je confectionnais une robe. Inspiration de mon espoir de revoir Bella. Puis terminée mes valises. Je ne pouvais voir Jasper, ses obligations d'avocat l'avaient amené en Arizona pour une affaire de meurtre. Je décidais de le prévenir de mon départ.

- Coucou mon ange!

- Jasper, comment tu vas?

- Super depuis que je t'entends.

- Tu me manque.

- Toi aussi mon cœur. Alors qu'à tu de prévus pour ce weekend?

- je pars pour Las Vegas.

- Tu as déjà un défilé?

- Non, je vais à l'inauguration d'un nouvel hôtel.

- Pourquoi?

- L'hôtel va porter le même nom que ma marque.

- Tu veux porter plainte?

- Jasper! Laisse-moi finir.

- Excuse-moi.

- On a convenue avec Madame Black de faire une alliance, je la rencontre demain pour les détails.

- Mais c'est super ma chérie. Amuse toi bien là bas, mais pas avec les garçons.

- Oui papa, j'ai déjà mon amoureux, mais comme il est absent j'ai décidé de trouver un nouvel homme là bas. Enfin sauf si mon chérie me montre que j'ai tord.

- Oh, et bien je dirais que pour te retenir il devrait te dire trois mots magiques.

- Oui cela serait bien.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et ton affaire?

- Lourde! On n'en voit pas le bout, tout le monde est à cran mais nous allons y arriver.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bon je te laisse vais appeler mon frère Fantômas si j'arrive à le joindre. Bisous mon chérie.

- Bisous mon ange et vas y doucement avec ton frère.

- Comme toujours.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Bisous

Une fois raccroché, je mange un morceau puis essaye le numéro donné dans un magasine.

- Manager Black, que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonsoir, désolé de vous dérangez, je souhaiterais parler avec Edward s'il vous plait.

- Excusez-moi, mais nous ne pouvons vous mettre en relation avec Mr Masen. Vous pourriez vous présenter demain à New York, il fait une séance dédicaces.

- Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, Edward est mon frère et je voudrais lui parler.

- Désolé il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur, Masen est orphelin et enfant unique.

- Certes, Masen. Sauf que je vous parle d'Edward Cullen.

-...

- Allo?

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je viens de vous le dire, je suis sa sœur ! Seul sa famille et vous sommes au courant de sa véritable identité.

- je vous le passe.

-Merci.

Une charmante musique de mise en attente me demande gentiment de patienter.

- Allo?

- Edward?

- Qui est à l'appareil? Et comment vous me connaissez?

- EDWARD!

- Alice?

- Qui veux tu que se soit d'autre? Bien sûr que c'est moi!

- Je suis désolé je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles.

- A qui la faute?

- Excuse-moi.

- Edward je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches! Je suis venue aux nouvelles de mon frère préféré mais qu'on ne voit plus.

- Je vais bien Alice et toi? J'ai apprit pour ta boîte, félicitation!

- Merci. Tu es donc à New York?

- Oui jusqu'à demain soir. Après je suis sur Las Vegas.

- VEGAS?

- oui pourquoi?

- j'y serais aussi demain soir! Jusqu'à lundi! Dit moi que l'on pourra se voir!

- Je ne sais pas Alice ...

- S'il te plait!

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. C'est ton numéro?

- YES! Oui.

- Bon je dois te laisser. A demain peut être. Bisous

- Bisous frérot.

Ca c'est de la bonne nouvelle! Si j'arrive à voir mon frère, j'ai comme le pressentiment que tout vas s'arranger durant ce weekend. Je pars me coucher, demain seras le début d'une bonne journée et d'un bon weekend.


	13. retour dans le passé

**_Merci pour vos reviews. Voilà donc la suite_**

* * *

PDV ALICE

Et voilà, l'avion atterit sur le sol de Las Vegas. Je récupère mes bagages et me dirige vers la sortie. Là je retrouve une jeune femme tenant une pancarte avec mon nom.

- Bonjour, vous étes mademoiselle Brandon?

- Oui, vous étes madame Black?

- Non, non. Je suis son assistante, mademoiselle Black est occupé aux préparatifs de l'ouverture de son hôtel. Elle vous rejoindra pour le souper de se soir.

- Très bien. Où vais-je loger?

- Au Caesars Palace. Nous vous avons réservé une suite au même étage qu'Isabella. Elle tient à ce que vous soyez a l'aise. Toutes vos dépenses seront prises en charge par notre société.

- D'accord, merci. A qu'elle heure est le souper du soir?

- A 19h30 au restaurant de l'établissement.

Durant tout notre dialogue, nous étions montée dans une limousine, traversée la ville et Angela m'avait montré ma chambre. Cela n'était pas mon premier voyage, mais je n'avais jamais logé dans une suite d'un hôtel de luxe, au frais d'une autre personne. Enfin bon, il y a une première à tout. Il me restait 4h avant le repas, je rangeais donc mes affaires et appelais Edward.

- Alice! Comment tu vas?

- Mieux, ça fait deux jours d'affilés que je te parle.

- Tu es où?

- A Las Vegas. Et toi?

- Je viens d'atterrir. Tu loges où?

- Au Caesars Palace dans une suite.

- Où as tu trouvé les sous pour aller là bas?

- Je suis invitée pour l'ouverture d'un nouvel hôtel-casino qui porte le même nom que ma boîte. Nous allons nous arranger pour éviter la justice.

- Mais c'est super, tu vas te faire connaître comme ça.

- Oui. Et toi quel hôtel?

- Au Royal Resort.

- On peut se voir dans une heure?

- Pourquoi pas ce soir pour souper?

- Je ne peux pas, je rencontre ma future associée.

- Bon ben dans une heure alors. Je passerais te prendre.

- D'accord à toute à l'heure Edward.

- A toute.

Epuisée, je m'allongeais et fermais les yeux.

* * *

Mon téléphone qui sonne. Je me lève en sursaut.

_M*rde! 16h! Je viens de dormir une heure. EDWARD!_

Je décroche.

-Alice! Je suis en bas, que fais-tu?

- Je suis désolé, je me suis assoupie! J'arrive de suite.

Je raccroche et enfile un short en jean et un débardeur vert pomme. Je descends rapidement et saute dans les bras de mon frère. Nous montons dans une jeep grise aux vitres teintées.

- Tu es trop connu pour que tu ais les vitres teintées?

- Non, je ne veux pas que l'on remarque la nouvelle styliste en vogue.

Nous nous arrêtons à un café et discutons de tout et de rien. Peut être plus de rien. Cela me fait de la peine de voir ce qu'est devenu mon frère depuis le départ de Bella. Nous avons perdu notre complicité, nos conneries,... . Une heure après, il me dépose à mon hôtel me promettant de se revoir. Alors que je rentre dans l'ascenseur et que les portes se referment, je crois apercevoir Bella de dos avec les cheveux plus courts. Mais je chasse bien vite cette idée, Bella n'aurait jamais coupé ses cheveux. Je monte dans ma chambre et décide d'appeler l'assistante Angela afin d'avoir les mensurations de sa patronne. J'avais décidé de lui offrir la robe que j'avais créée la veille. Une fois fait, je me rends compte qu'elle fait la même taille que Bella il y a 4 ans avec seulement une poitrine un rien plus forte. Je me mets donc au travail pour apporter les modifications.

La robe terminée, je me prépare après un bon bain chaud. J'enfile une robe bustier jaune canarie, de ma confection, arrivant au dessus des genoux, des escarpins de la même couleur, un rien de maquillage, du gel pour mettre mes cheveux en pétard et me voilà devant le restaurant. Angela arrive à ma rencontre.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Brandon, Isabella vous attends.

Elle me guide jusqu'à une table en terrasse couverte. Je me rends compte que seule une table est utilisée par la jeune femme que j'avais prise pour Bella. Elle est de dos. Elle porte une robe dos nu marron qui contraste avec sa peau légèrement halée. Ses cheveux lui arrive aux épaules et tombe en de soyeuses boucles anglaises. Alors que nous approchons de cette dernière, ma future associée se lève est se retourne. Je me stoppe net, tout autant qu'elle. Angela nous laisse et nous sommes toujours paralysées. Je reprends mes esprits et prends Bella dans mes bras. Je pleure, mon maquillage va surement couler mais je m'en moque, j'ai retrouvé Bella.


	14. Banane

PDV BELLA

Voilà deux jours que plongée dans mon travail j'avais pratiquement oublié la venue d'Alice Brandon. L'hôtel terminé, je devais embaucher le personnel et régler les derniers détails avec mon gérant. C'est donc à 14h qu'Angela me rappela la venue de la styliste. Je lui donnais les consignes pour notre invité et finissais mon travail.

Je rentrais à l'hôtel et me mettais à la paperasse. Vers 19h je me préparais avec une robe dos nu marron au dessus des genoux et des escarpins. Je descendis au restaurant et me dirigée vers la table réservée à l'écart des autres clients. J'étais entrain de boire mon martini quand j'entendis Angela revenir avec notre invitée. Je me levais et me retournais. Je m'aperçus légèrement du départ de mon assistante. Devant moi se trouvait mon amie Alice Cullen.

* * *

**_Petit moment de suspens où les protagonistes se regardent dans le blanc des yeux ! :D_**

* * *

Je fus percutée et enlacée par une Alice survoltée (**Je sais je fais des vers ;) **). Je suis encore sous le choc, voilà quatre an que je m'efforce de les oublier et de reconstruire une vie qui en vaille la peine. Je sors de ma léthargie en sentant des goûtes d'eau sur mon épaule dénudée. Je prends Alice par les épaules et la recule de moi.

- Alice?

- BELLA!

Oui c'est bien Alice. Mais que vais-je faire?

_Commence par réparer tes erreurs._

On se connait?

_Non pas encore, je suis ta conscience et là je suis très mauvaise._

_- _Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bella ne me dit pas que tu ne fais pas le rapport.

- Euh... Je m'excuse, assied toi, nous devons parler.

- Ah ben ça pour parler Bella, on va parler. JE VEUX TOUT savoir.

- Alice, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Par le début?

- Alors je pense que le début serait désolé?

-DESOLE! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI? TU ES PARTIE DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN EN NE LAISSANT QU'UN BRACELET ET UNE P*TAIN DE LETTRE! SI TU SAVAIS DANS QU'ELLE ETAT EST MA FAMILLE, TU AS INTERET A ÊTRE DESOLE PARCE QUE SINON ...

- ALICE! C'est bon je crois que j'ai comprit. Après l'histoire avec ma mère j'ai voulu changer de vie. La France était trop de souvenir pour moi. J'ai voulu supprimé cette partie et recommancer à zéro.

- Bella! Je comprends mais pourquoi nous avoir évincés de ta vie? Nous t'aimions et t'aimons encore malgré ton départ. Bella, on ne vit pas sans penser au moins une fois de la journée à toi et a ton possible retour.

- Je suis désolé pour le tord que je vous ai causez. J'ai eu peur je crois.

- Mais de quoi?

- De vos réactions?.

-Tu veux me faire gober ça? Je pense plutôt que ça a un rapport avec mon frère, Edward.

A l'entente de se prénom, je me figeais avant d'éclater en sanglot. Alice se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Alice, tu viens de me mettre devant le fait accompli, c'est moi qui vous ai fait du mal. Les semaines avec ton frère ont été magiques, mais avec tout ce que Rose et toi m'aviez dit sur lui, je ne voulais pas tomber dans ses filets. Je ne voulais pas être catalogué de fille facile par vous. J'ai eu peur de mes sentiments envers lui. Et je ne voulais surtout pas dépendre de vous.

- BELLA! Tu as crus que nous te jugerions avec Rose? Si tu aimais mon frère nous t'aurions tous accepté dans la famille, tu en faisais déjà partit avant. Mais même si tu avais seulement couché avec lui, nous ne t'en aurions pas voulu. Nous te connaissions avec Rose, ça ne nous aurait même jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Oh ALICE! Je suis une personne horrible! Voilà pourquoi ma mère est partie sans moi, que mon père n'a pas voulu me prendre à leur divorce, que ...

- CA SUFFIT! ECOUTES MOI BIEN, RIEN N'EST DE TA FAUTE! TA MERE EST PARTIE PARCE QUE C'EST UNE PAUVRE C*NNE QUI NE SAIT PAS SE QU'ELLE A PERDUE! Tu n'es pas horrible, c'est à cause d'elle est unique d'elle que tout ça est arrivé.

- Mais Alice...

- NON! C'est bon on oubli, j'ai plus l'intention de te laisser parti. A partir de maintenant je te quitterais pas d'une semelle! Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus.

- Oh Alice...

Là, il y a un gros câlin. Puis on se réinstalle et nous commençons le repas tout en nous racontant ces 4 années. J'appris tout le mal que j'avais fait. Elle ne me parla que rapidement d'Edward sans entrer dans les détails et je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Elle fut stupéfaite de ma montée en puissance et de mon invisibilité face aux journalistes. Nous venions de finir le dessert et elle ne comptait pas me quitter cette nuit. Je l'invité donc dans ma suite et nous continuons de parler jusque tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin comme vous voulez. Nous avons mit en place notre stratégie de fusion entre sa marque et mon hôtel. Et avant d'aller nous coucher je lui fis promettre de ne parler à personne de nos retrouvailles pour l'instant.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous partîmes tôt afin qu'elle puisse visiter sa base de propulsion. Nous fîmes les boutiques, mangeâmes et nous dîmes à demain pour la journée d'ouverture.


	15. HELLLOOO!

**Bien le bonjour à vous!**

**Ca fait un bail dites donc :)**

**Je m'en excuse mais la vie est pleine de rebondissement et en un an j'en ai eu beaucoup.**

**C'est une review qui m'a rappeler mes histoires et redonner goût à l'écriture. Donc merci .**

**Je ne vous dis pas que je vais reprendre de suite puisqu'il me faut l'inspiration et qu'en un an d'éloignement, faut que je me remette dans le bain.**

**Mais promit je vais faire au plus vite pour que vous aillez une suite et peut être un jour finir l'histoire ;)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !**


	16. Ouverture

**Bien le bonjour,**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue depuis le temps :D**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez et que vous en redemanderez :p**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Voilà, le grand jour est arrivé! J'ouvre mon propre hôtel!

_Respire Bella, respire_.

7h30, debout, douchée, habillée et très stressée!

_Faut que j'assure aujourd'hui, pas le droit à l'erreur._

Après un café direction l'hôtel, les employés mettent le tapis rouge et les fleurs a l'extérieur pendant que Mike, chef du personnel, passe en revu les voituriers. A l'intérieur, on cire les sols, lisse les rideaux, astique les comptoirs et Angéla fait un point avec les réceptionnistes.

_On est dans les temps, limite en avance, OUF!_

Je me dirige vers le casino, tout est en place manque juste les croupiers, serveurs et surtout les clients. Suit, les 3 bars et la boîte de nuit. Je passe dans les coulisses pour voir que tout le monde s'affaire, uniforme repassé, distribué et je retrouve Pauline avec sa troupe. Je les ai engagées pour l'ouverture et si elles font l'affaire je les prendrai pour mes soirées ou peut être je les embaucherai je ne sais pas encore. Pauline est la chef d'une troupe de danseuse de revue ou de music hall si vous préférez, peu connue mais elles font du super boulot. Elles font leur boulot sans trop être vulgaire.

- Salut, tout se passe bien?

- Oh! Bella! Oui tout est parfait, tu n'aurais pas dû nous filler une suite comme loge! C'est beaucoup trop et si on s'y habitue trop on ne partira pas.

- C'est bien mon but, _lui dis je en rigolant_, alors prêtes? Pas trop stresser?

- Tu rigoles? Bien sûr qu'on est stressait mais on a toute la journée pour s'y préparer. Par contre toi?

- Ca va, ça va. Bon je te laisse, je repasserai plus tard, si il y a le moindre problème, trouve Angéla.

Je passai au milieu de mes employés, m'assurant que tout aille bien, les barmaids, les serveurs, les escortes, la sécurité, les cuisiniers, ... . Je ressortais des cuisines avec une assiette à goûter quand Angéla m'averti qu'Alice était là. J'allai donc dans le hall d'entrée. Après s'être dit bonjour et qu'elle ait picoré mon assiette, je nous dirigeais vers le fond de la salle, entre les ascenseurs et l'entrée du casino, je lui dis qu'elle pouvait mettre sa première boutique ici.

- Oh! Bella c'est super! Mais tu sais ce qui le serait encore plus? Un défilé! Avec des mannequins, de la musique,... .

- Alice! Oui ça serait bien, mais là c'est vraiment limite pour l'organiser!

- Mais non Bella! Pas besoin de scène, tu peux peut être habillé tes escortes avec mes tenues et comme elles vont défiler dans tout le casino ... Et puis toi et moi on en aura et si tu veux je peux appeler quelques filles, elles arriveront pile à l'heure et elles tiendront la boutique. De toute manière toute les créations arrivent dans l'après midi.

- Si tu veux Alice, ça te fera une bonne pub.

- Non! Ca NOUS fera une bonne pub. On est associé, c'est aussi TA marque maintenant!

* * *

**PDV Alice**

_J'ai retrouvé Bella! Bon maintenant il faut que je la joue fine, j'appelle deux filles pour la boutique et il faut que je trouve un moyen pour faire venir Rose._

Mon téléphone sonne après mon appel pour les filles, c'est Edward.

- Oh, mais dites moi mon cher frère, auriez vous retrouvé l'utilité d'un téléphone depuis que nous nous sommes vu?

- Très drôle Alice, je voulais de tes nouvelles, je repars après demain en tourné ...

- Il faut que tu viennes ce soir! Ouverture d'un nouvel hôtel super et lancement de ma marque!

- Alice, pour ce genre de soirée il faut une invitation et je n'en ai pas.

- Oh t'inquiète pas Bella m'en donnera une.

- Bella?

_Oups LA boulette!_

- J'ai dis Bella? Je voulais dire Belle, Mari-belle.

- Ah, bah si tu en as ok. J'ai juste un concert à 21h mais je devrais être là pour 23h au plus tard.

- Super! A tout frérot!

- A toute petite sœur.

_Ouf! Je l'ai échappé belle là! Bon maintenant Rosalie._

- Allo Alice.

- Rosalie! J'ai affreusement besoin de toi! Il me manque un mannequin pour ce soir!

- Alice je ne peux pas venir à Vegas ...

- Arrête ton char tu veux, je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas venir parce que tu étais en colère contre Bella, mais là j'ai sérieusement besoin de toi.

- Alice...

- Non s'il te plait Rose, je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas super, hyper important! Je te promets que je te le revaudrai 100 fois et qu'on va s'éclater!

- ...

- S'il-te plait !

- Bon ok, je prends le premier vol.

- YES! A toute ma poule!

Si je la joue assez fine, Rosalie va retrouver Bella et Edward ... J'espère que tout va bien aller. Aller on respire, encore une demi journée a attendre.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Voilà, le midi est passé, les tenues d'Alice sont arrivées, la boutique a été montée en un temps record, il me manque juste de me préparer et puis dans 3h le lancement!

J'appelle Alice et Angéla pour qu'on aille se détendre au spa et elles me rejoignent 20 min plus tard.

On parle, rit et après un soin complet du corps, on remonte dans ma suite où Alice a déposé 3 tenues.

Angéla aura une robe rouge bordeaux en bustier avec des nœuds noirs sur la jupe bonbon. Elle lui arrive au dessus des genoux, la tenue est complétée par des escarpins noirs avec un fil bordeaux ainsi qu'une parure de grenat d'un bijoutier connu (autant avoir la classe et des partenaires). On lui boucle un peu les cheveux, maquillage simple et la voilà sublime.

Alice est encore dans l'extravagance, sa robe est composée d'une jupe à volant, genre ballerine, orange fluo et d'un bustier noir avec un voile orange qui laisse apparaître son ventre. Elle finit par des escarpins orange et je lui prête également une parure de topaze. Elle met ses cheveux en pétard avec du gel, ses yeux sont charbonneux.

Quand je me regarde dans la glace, je suis ... WAOUH! Je prends Alice dans mes bras et la félicite pour son travail qui est superbe. Ma robe bleu nuit descend jusqu'à mes pieds, elle est ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse des deux côtés, le haut est deux larges bandes qui s'entrecroise a la poitrine et finisse accrochées derrière ma nuque, j'ai le dos nu jusqu'au début de ma chute de rein. Je fini la tenue par une parure de lapis-lazuli et des escarpins en velours bleu nuit également. Alice me fais un chignon lâche d'où s'échappe quelques mèches bouclées. Mes lèvres sont gonflées avec un peu de gloss et mes yeux sont noirs comme la nuit.

19h30, début des festivités, j'entends déjà la musique, les premiers visiteurs ne vont pas tardés. Angéla est déjà en bas, elle doit accueillir les invités et les dirigeaient pour l'annonce de presse et la cérémonie d'ouverture.

Avec Alice ont descend et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, un ruban rouge est tendu et une estrade attend plus que moi. Elle me sourit, m'embrasse la joue et va rejoindre Angéla a la droite du pupitre. A gauche, le Maire de la ville ici que le chef de la police et quelques privilégiés.

Devant, un par terre de journaliste accro a la moindre fuite. Les clients seront là dans 30 min le temps aux journalistes d'avoir l'exclusivité.

J'inspire un grand coup puis m'avance jusqu'au micro de l'estrade.

- Bonsoir a tous, avant toutes présentations, je répondrai à vos questions a la fin de mon speech merci. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour l'ouverture du nouvel hôtel-casino de Las Vegas, le R.A.B. Je suis Isabella SWAN, héritière de Uley's corp et investigatrice de ce projet. _Des flashs qui crépitent, des exclamations, je calme le jeu et continu. _Ce nouveau complexe est composé de 3 bars, une boîte de nuit, 4 restaurants, d'un casino avec les dernières machines sur le marché, de 4 piscines couvertes et 5 extérieure, de 3200 chambres et de 600 suites, d'un SPA, nous avons également misé sur les services a disposition des clients, 5 coiffeurs visagistes, 6 maquilleurs, 4 centre de beauté et de remise en forme ainsi que les basiques, service de chambre et voituriers. Nous sommes en partenariat avec de nombreuses entreprises hôtelières reconnues ainsi qu'avec 3 bijoutiers de renommés mondiales. Et pour finir, nous nous sommes associé dernièrement avec une jeune styliste qui lance sa propre marque, la R.A.B, merci d'accueillir Alice BRANDON. _Alice se lève, salue la foule et se rassoit après quelques photos. _Je crois avoir tout dit, des questions?

Et voilà que ça fuse dans tout les sens, aucuns respects ses vautours. Je répond à tout types de questions, les principales portent sur ma vie privée mais je recentre rapidement sur l'hôtel. Alice aussi est questionnée sur ses créations et on leur livre notre amitié. Puis viens le moment d'ouvrir, le maire prend la grosse paire de ciseau et a nous deux nous coupons le ruban sous les exclamations et les flashs. Une poignet de main plus tard et l'hôtel est ouvert.

Les journalistes vont prendre quelques photos de l'intérieur, de toute manière ils sont là toute la soirée, ils ne vont pas me lâcher d'une semelle maintenant. Je rejoins Angéla dans le hall et l'aide à accueillir les nouveaux clients, Alice aussi nous aide jusqu'à ce qu'elle est un appel.

* * *

**PDV Alice**

Une très belle cérémonie d'ouverture, Bella s'est mettre la foule dans sa poche et en plus les journalistes sont servit, entre sa présentation publique, son hôtel et ma marque, ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

Bon les filles sont arrivées, je leur donne leur uniforme qui est aussi de ma conception, une jupe bonbon jaune avec des papillons en tulles noirs et un bustier noir avec des fleurs jaunes ainsi que des ballerines noires. Une fois habillées, elles se mettent en poste à la boutique et déjà les premières clientes viennent voir.

A peine fini que Rosalie arrive, je vais la rejoindre dehors en espérant que Bella ne soit plus dans le hall et j'ai de la chance, Angéla me dit qu'elle a dû aller voir les danseuses, un problème apparemment.

- ROSE!

Elle se retourne et me sourit, quand est-ce que ses yeux vont s'allumer? J'espère que quand elle verra Bella. Et mince, je n'ai pas forcement réfléchis a comment j'allais les faire se rencontrer pour ne pas que Rosalie lui saute dessus devant tous les journalistes. Bon déjà je l'amène a ma suite sans être trop remarqué, après je l'habille, lui explique le déroulement de la soirée et j'aviserais plus tard.

Pour Rose j'ai prévu une robe simple mais classe, elle est noire, longue, fendue sur le côté gauche jusqu'à mi-cuisse avec une ceinture dorée et le haut c'est un bandeau noir bordé d'or et une tulle pour le ventre avec des arabesque dorées. Des escarpins noirs en velours, une parure d'or fin et ses cheveux longs lâchés et elle est prête, un rien de noir sur les yeux, une bouche rouge sang et voilà le travail.

Dans l'ascenseur, on parle, on est comme des folles, arrivées dans le hall, je vais voir Angéla mais je ne vois pas Bella. Rosalie voudrait boire, on se dirige donc vers un bar et commandons deux coupes de champagnes. Je fais un tour de salle du regard, les clients sont aux anges, je ne vois que des sourires et déjà les plus téméraires claquent leur argent.

- ROSE! Regarde, c'est le premier sac de la boutique!

- Bravo Alice, tu as vendu!

On se retourne vers le bar et là, c'est le drame! Bella vient de commander juste à côté de Rosalie et leurs regards viennent de s'accrocher.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews :p**


End file.
